


Sharing Is Caring

by Destial



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destial/pseuds/Destial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> She's still staring at Sam.  "Your brother, huh? Tell me, Dean, you share with your brother?"  "Yea, gotta know how to share, right?"  "Ever share a girl?"  Well damn. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

  
**Author:** [](http://destial.livejournal.com/profile)[**destial**](http://destial.livejournal.com/)

They were right off a case and fresh in town, hadn't even stopped at a motel yet. Dean was still wired and kind of horny; considering how Sam kept shifting and how pointedly he stared out the window, he was trying to ignore how often Dean readjusted himself.

Dean had found a college bar and by the time they were sitting down and had their first round, he was practically buzzing in anticipation.

"Ever paratrooped, Sammy?" he asks with a grin.

Sam shrugs, thumb nail scratching absently at his beer's label.

"Not that I can think of," he concedes.

"Think we should try for it," Dean says, eyes scanning the crowd.

Sam huffs and sort of pouts but Dean won't let him ruin his mood. He's just caught the eye of a sweet little thing near the bar.

"Here goes nothing," he declares happily, reaching over the table to grip Sam's shoulder and give it a firm squeeze before heading over.

The girl doesn't blush and look away as he's approaching her, just stares right on back with a lazy smirk. Yea, that's what he's talking about; someone who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to get it.

"Hey," he says, leaning against the bar in front of her. "Dean."

Her eyes scan over him shamelessly and, yea, maybe he arches into it a little, let's his hips push out a bit, just as shameless. She's definitely smirking now.

"Julie-Ann," she finally replies. "But only my mama uses that. You can call me Janie."

She has just a bit of southern twang and Dean thinks he hit the jack pot.

"What you doing out here tonight, Janie?" Dean asks, keeping his tone light and playful. "Looking for some fun?"

"I think we both are," she says before jerking her chin back the way he came. "Who's your boy there?"

Dean cranes his neck around, though he's not sure why, he already knows who she's referring to. Sam's sitting there, trying to look like he's not watching Dean, which is more amusing than it has any right to be.

"That's Sammy," he offers. "My baby brother. Tried to get him to look for some fun too, but can't force a horse to drink, right?"

She's still staring at Sam.

"Your brother, huh? Tell me, Dean, you share with your brother?"

This isn't where he expected this conversation to go.

"Yea, gotta know how to share, right?"

"Ever share a girl?"

Well damn.

He didn't bother asking if she was serious. Dean knew girls like this and they asked for exactly what they wanted.

So instead of asking, he ends up saying, "You're bed big enough for the three of us?"

"Bed's plenty big, just need some strapping young men to fill it for me."

He nods and takes a long swig from his bottle.

"Mind waiting here while I talk to my brother, Janie?"

Janie smiles at him, full on, and Dean's just a little dazzled by it.

Sam is giving him a confused look when he gets back and keeps glancing over at Janie, who's looking right back.

"Dude," Dean says and he slides into his side of the booth again. "Never say I don't look out for you."

"What?" Sam gives him an affronted look before his gaze goes back across the bar. "What are you doing over here?"

"She noticed you sitting over here, all lonely."

"So, what, she want me or something?"

"Or something. She wants us both."

Dean is truly disappointed by Sam's confused look.

"Man, a threesome. She wants a threesome with the both of us."

"Dean," Sam hisses, suddenly leaning across the table towards him. "Does she know we're brothers?"

"Yea, yea." He waves his hand in the air, batting away the issue entirely. "Girls like her think it's hot to be done by brothers. Besides, if I can manage a devil's three way with a couple of strangers, I'm sure I can manage one with you." Dean studies his brother for a moment. Sam's staring at Janie now and pursing his lips; his "I'm thinking about it" pose. Or maybe his "I'm about to bitch you out" pose. They were very similar. "You ever been in a threesome before, Sammy?"

Sam makes the effort of looking at Dean but can't keep eye contact. He ducks his head and picks at his label again.

"Yea, kind of."

"How were you kind of in a threesome? You just sit on the sidelines and watch?"

"No, I, uh." Sam scratches at the back of his head and definitely looks embarrassed. "We never actually got undressed."

"This was some weird, college-tequila experience, wasn't it?" Dean asks.

"Uh, yea, actually."

"Well, Sammy, I'm going to do right by you and make sure you have a real threesome. Even if it is with another guy."

"You show concern in the weirdest parts of my life."

Dean grins and tips back his beer, finishing it in one big gulp.

"Come on, Sam. You've been guaranteed kinky sex with a very hot lady who isn't shy. This is a very good thing."

Sam frowns but he's sitting up straighter and emptying his own bottle.

They are making their way across the bar when Sam asks, "Hey, this going to make things weird?"

"Weirder than normal? Only if you let it."

Sam grumbles something that sounds like, "Won't be me," but they've already reached Janie, so Dean doesn't make a deal of it.

His little brother doesn't give Dean the chance to introduce them. With his shoulders finally coming out of their slump, he says, "Hey, I'm Sam," and the giant dork actually holds his hand out.

Janie, instead of laughing in his face like Dean really wants her to, slides her own delicate little hand into Sam's paw.

"Janie," she says with a flirtatious smile. They have a moment where they're just smiling at each other and holding each others' hand. Then Janie proves she is the by far the best woman within at least a one hundred mile radius when she rolls her eyes towards Dean and says, "Do you boys need more foreplay? 'cause that's fun and all but I'm kinda ready to get out of here."

* * *

Janie was right. Her bed is plenty big.

She and Sam had gotten things started as soon as they got in the Impala. Well, she had at least. They were all in the front seat because bench seats were awesome like that. As soon as he'd started the engine, she had one hand high up on Dean's thigh and the other in Sam's hair. They were making out like teenagers and moaning like bad porn stars and it was hilarious and hot as hell all at once.

Dean couldn't keep the grin off his face the whole way to her place.

They're doing that awkward dance now that they're here. Janie's shrugging off her jacket, climbing up on the bed, and Sam and Dean are just standing there, trying to pick up a "you go first" signal from the other without sending one out themselves. But Dean refuses to be uncomfortable and after a few seconds of that, he shucks his boots and coat and just sort of flops onto the bed. Janie laughs and Sam looks a bit like a startled moose, eyes wide and very brown just then, hair sticking up from when Janie's fingers had run through it.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean says, then pulls Janie into a kiss to take the pressure off his brother.

He's moved onto kissing down her throat, buttons on her shirt popping open with practiced twists, when the bed dips and he sees Sam's enormous shape out of his peripheral vision. There is a moment of hesitation and then Sam is kissing Janie, one hand sliding up her shirt. Dean can feel his exploring fingertips against his forearm.

Dean sits up to pull his shirts off only to see Sam's already stripped to his boxers. Ah, Dean knew his brother was a clever boy.

Since the other two seemed plenty occupied, he takes the time to lose the rest of his clothes and begins working on removing Janie's pants, leaving the top half up to Sam. There is a wet gasping sound and then Janie's voice, just a bit breathy, saying, "Dean first."

"Already sweetheart?"

Janie just moans.

Dean looks up in time to see one of Sam's huge hands engulf a breast. He's working the other one with his mouth and Dean doesn't think he's ever seen his brother look so fierce. It's just a bit distracting, but then Janie catches his eye and he's reaching for a condom.

Sam keeps his groping and kissing above the waist until Janie grabs one of his hands and hisses, "Touch me."

Sam gasps but his fingers are on her clit almost immediately. As Dean slides in, he can feel his brother's fingers. It'd be weird but it feels really good so he just groans and goes with it.

It's kind of surreal for a while there. Janie's writhing on his cock and Sam's there; little Sammy is there, pleasuring the woman on his cock, kissing her while Dean fucks her. His orgasm surprises him – he has better stamina than that – but Janie throws her head back and lets out this moan that shudders all the way down her body. She pushes Sam off her and Dean has to fight a sudden and intense wave of fatigue that really makes him just want to flop down on her, but that'd be rude.

"Kiss," Janie demands.

It shouldn't be an odd command but it brushes against that weird place Dean had been avoiding. He kind of thinks she's not asking for one herself.

"What?"

And God, his voice is barely there. Just a light gasp, if anything.

Janie smiles at him and she's practically glowing from her own orgasm.

"Come on, Dean, you've done this before, with sisters. It's hot when they kiss, right? No different for me."

His brain is being extra slow and he doesn't have enough time to process that before Sam's kissing him, deep and sure. And, okay, they are apparently crossing that line then.

Before Dean really has a grasp of what's happening, he's on his back next to Janie and Sam is rocking into him, erection nudging at his spent cock and catching against the condom he forgot to toss.

"I want him to fuck you, Dean," Janie whispers in his ear and, yea, he might be a little muddled right now but that gets through loud and clear.

Dean breaks the kiss and turns incredulous eyes on the girl beside him.

"You want him to what?"

Sam, the bastard, is being entirely unhelpful and is biting his way down Dean's neck. To think he was the one worried about things getting weird.

"You've been pegged before, haven't you? It's just like that except a hell of a lot better."

And, sure, that sounds nice – even makes him give out a low moan just at the thought – but Dean's not sure he wants to have his little brother's cock up his ass. Except apparently Sam's been paying attention and took Dean's moan as a go ahead because there's definitely a finger in his ass. Where the hell had Sam gotten lube?

He's about to say something – maybe along the lines of, "You aren't putting your dick in me, Sammy." – but Janie catches his mouth in a kiss and that hazy feeling is back. Warning bells start going off in his head (whether about Sam and the imminent gay, incestuous sex they're about to have or something Dean can't quite put his finger on, he's not sure) and Dean breaks the kiss, but doesn't protest. Something else is going on here and he's trying to figure out what.

Oh, shit- Sam's pushing into him now. Dean hadn't realized how far along in the prep work he was. He lets out a noise that was more a grunt than a groan.

Dean's not sure why he realizes it then. He doesn't have enough clues to put it together but he's always trusted his hunter's instinct.

"You, you're-" He breaks off into a fractured cry. Sammy is apparently real good at this. It's getting harder to talk and he's so tired now, but he manages to gasp out, "Succubus."

Sam freezes. Dean realizes he's clutching at his brother's shoulders and lets his hands fall away.

"What?"

Their eyes meet and it's not awkward in that moment, like, at all.

"She's a succubus, Sammy," he says. His breath is trying valiantly to even out, his body trying to push him into sleep, but he fights it and turns his head to face Janie, who's got a wide smile and lust in her eyes.

"Yea, so I am," she agrees. "Don't worry, not going to suck you dry. That's just asking for trouble from you hunters. Why do you think I took two of you? I drain you each a little, you sleep it off, and in the morning, we're all happy little campers. I haven't killed anyone in a very long time doing it this way, so hush up and let your brother fuck you."

Dean is a little dumbstruck, as much by the fact that he was right and he had just done a succubus as by Sam resuming his thrusts. He turns his head back to his brother and Sam is focusing that intense as hell look on him now. It's a little intimidating, but there is a sex demon in bed with them so he can't really complain.

Now that she's been outed, Janie starts murmuring in Sam's ear, dark eyes focused on Dean too.

"Look at him, Sam, so pretty. God, we want him. So much repressed sexual energy in you, I'll be absolutely full, can't wait 'til you let it all go."

Sam lasts a lot longer than Dean had, even with the dirty talk egging him on – _Because he's not having happy time with the succubus directly_ , Dean thinks sourly. When he finally climaxes, he flops down right on top of Dean, proving that _he_ is a rude dick.

Janie chuckles from her spot beside them.

"You boys were delicious," she says, getting up and pulling on a robe. "Get some sleep. I'm going to the living room because otherwise, I may just eat you all up before morning."

Dean watches her leave and then looks down at Sam, who, holy shit, he's actually sleeping.

"You dick," Dean chastises and shoves at Sam's shoulders until the kid wakes himself up enough to pull out – and that wasn't odd at all – and roll off him.

"No cuddling," Dean announces. He then promptly ignores all things that aren't sleep.

* * *

When they wake up in the morning, Sam's draped across him, an arm thrown over his waist, a leg tangled in with his, morning wood pressed into his hip. Dean considers the situation before shoving Sam's shoulder so hard he rolls off Dean and then off the bed. He yelps, suggesting he woke up in the tumble, and his sleep tousled head pops up over the edge of the bed.

"What the hell, Dean?" he demands, voice rough and angry.

"I told you, no cuddling. You were making things weird, dude." But he's smirking as he says it. "Now come on, let's get dressed and get out of here."

Janie's not in the apartment. There's a note on the table, thanking them for a spectacular night and, by the way, there's muffins in the oven, fresh baked.

"I would marry her if the honeymoon wouldn't kill me," Dean says around a mouthful of muffin.

Sam snorts, but he is gathering up the rest in a plastic bag he'd found somewhere, shamelessly mooching. At Dean's quirked brow, he snaps, "Dude, she's a succubus that tricked us into a threesome to snack on our excess sexual energy. We deserve her baked goods."

He doesn't wait for Dean's crude joke, just heads out to the car with his stolen food.

The muffins barely last them an hour once they're on the road. As they finish the last two – Dean keeps growling about "crumbs" and "upholstery" – Sam really looks at his brother for the first time.

"You think she used her powers on us?"

Dean snorts.

"Sammy, even if she whammied us, I was going to hop into bed with her anyway and you agreed when you were still on the other side of the bar. Last night was all us."

Sam hummed in response.

"That was one hell of an intro to the world of group sex, though, huh?"

"A threesome with my brother and a succubus? Yea. You _did_ promise kinky sex."

"That's the spirit, Sammy!"

They drive on to the next town, settling into a comfortable silence.


End file.
